


River meet House

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Firefly, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River meets House. This story was co-written by angelfirenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River meet House

River stepped through the wall of transparent midges and into the office. It echoed a safe playground, made for one who’d never had one as a child. She watched as the man tossed a tennis ball back and forth, it was large and filled his hands like an ordinary tennis ball would a child’s.

“Either say whatever you want to say, or leave. Actually just leave.”

She stared with mild curiosity, as the words that had flowed through her mind, were repeated exactly by the man. Even when people told the truth, they rarely said what their minds did.

“You’re the ‘psychic’ everyone is going on about. Let me guess you’re here to tell me I’m 'lonely' and that I should be 'friendlier' to people.” He mocked.

“No, your friend is enough.” River stated, smiling slightly as his thoughts began to slowly tiptoe away from his words. As she had known they would. “But maybe if you were friendlier to him, you wouldn’t spend so much time afraid that he’ll leave.” She finished.

“Yeah and maybe if you were less loony, your brother wouldn’t have to burden himself so much.” The man smirked; he had his own sources of information. But they weren’t quite as good as hers.

“It’s not everybody’s fault that the ice was so painful or the nights were so cold.” The mind reader replied, listening to his reaction as he quickly smothered the flash of pain in his eyes.

Fuck. What the hell? It’s just a trick. Interesting though…

“I’m not a puzzle.” River said while walking out the door.

 

River walked out of House's office, trailing her fingers over the glass door. She left smudges as she turned the corner and leaned against the wall, letting the heavy buzzing of Dr. House's thoughts finally fall over her brain, smashing like a windowpane.

This is for your own good, Greg. You've got to learn...

His insides were frozen and burned, even now. She knew Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy tried to warm him, wrapping him with the down of their caring, but he didn't know how to let the wool soothe him. He thought it was all made of steel.

You're absolutely perfect just the way you are.

The only person who'd ever always loved him just as Greg. The only one who could hold him with her eyes and with her words.

The one who hurt Greg cared, she knew. She wondered just what it would take to make him know it, too.

There was a scalpel lying on House's desk, she'd seen. A gift from Dr. Jimmy.

Scapula, she thought. Clavicle...

Dashing so that he wouldn't see (she'd known he couldn't get up), she was in his space again. The pain was pressing on him and she wanted to take some of it because it wasn't his to bear. It wasn't hers, either, she knew, so that was against the rules.

The rules said the one who needed to bear it, should.

So she grabbed the scalpel and stalked up to him. House's head popped up and she could see the fear hiding in the shadows of his eyes and wanted the one who hurt him to know that fear.

He'd take it. She was certain. The cap was off the scalpel by now, on the floor and terribly out of his reach. She tried to promise him that it'd be okay, but she knew he couldn't believe her. She had to convince him.

And so she slashed. Deep, but not fatal. Red. He wasn't like Jayne, he didn't look better. He just looked like red and blue wanting to meld into purple. He fell to the floor heavily, staring up at her, his bloody shoulder bent in an unnatural position.

"You won't die. They'll come," she promised. "He'll care."


End file.
